


Her Dragon, His Moon (Book One)

by YunalescaSakura



Series: Her Dragon, His Moon [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, F/M, Fantasy, Original Character(s), Slytherin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 16:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunalescaSakura/pseuds/YunalescaSakura
Summary: Meet Cynthia Rose Callard, the eleven-year-old, Pureblood, adoptive daughter of Arthur and Molly Weasely. Follow her through her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where she and her brother, Ron Weasley meet the Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter, the brilliant and maybe a little annoying, Hermione Granger, and the Proud Pureblood, Draco Malfoy, all while someone is trying to steal a secret within the very corridors of Hogwarts itself.





	1. Prologue

“You two are so dead when I get my hands on you!” [Cynthia ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/335940453446704780/)roared running after the Weasley twins, Fred and George. They were laughing like crazy as they ran for their lives.

“What on earth is going on out here?” Molly Weasley said as she came out of the extremely tall house.

“Fred and George are at it again,” Ron replied still looking at Cynthia chasing his brothers. Molly sighed before she started towards the three.

“Can't get us,” the twins taunted Cynthia, who hair was dripping with honey.

“You better hope I can't!” Cynthia hollered back.

“That is enough you three!” Molly yelled catching the attention of the three. “Why is it that you two boys are always causing some sort of trouble?”

“You tell us, you're our mother,” Fred retorted. Molly told Cynthia to go in an get washed up before she started yelling the twin's ears off. After an hour and a half, Cynthia had finally gotten all the honey out of her hair. She walked down the stairs to see the twins sitting down listening to Molly still, which would make sense since this was the fourth time they had dump something on her head. Cynthia walked up behind the twins and look a Molly with 'can I hit them once' written on her face.

Molly nodded 'yes' and Cynthia smacked the twins in the back of the head, which caused them to lean forward and clutch their heads. The twins looked at Cynthia, who was smiling and went to say something but was cut off by an owl screech. Molly, Cynthia, and the twins looked in the direction that the screech came from only to see Errol come flying through the open window and hit his head on the side of the table.

“Bloody bird,” Cynthia said as she grabbed the letters from the owl's mouth. Molly came over to Cynthia and watched as she flipped through the letters when she came across one with her name on it. Cynthia took the letter before handing the rest of them to Molly. Fred and George watched as Cynthia flipped the letter over in her hand. Just by looking at the familiar seal that she had seen on the others, knew exactly what it was. She opened the letter and read over the words allowing a smile to appear on her face.

“Looks like your in,” George said. Cynthia looked up and nodded before she heard Molly call for Ron. When Ron was handed the letter he did the same thing that Cynthia had done, just a little more hyper than her.

“Well, it looks like we will be going to Diagon Alley,” Molly said with a smile.

 


	2. Chapter One

**~Cynthia's P.O.V.~**

 

‘ _Who would have thought that this key that I have been wearing around my neck is the key to my vault at Gringotts, which was full to my surprise,’_ I thought as I walked out the Eeylops Owl Emporium with my brand new barn owl. Mum looked at me funny when she saw the owl, who I decided to name Hazel.

“I figured if you had to send me something then you could use Hazel.”

“Ah, okay. Now, let me see her so you can get the rest of your things,” Mum said as she held out her hand for the cage. I handed her the cage before I pulled my list out.

‘ _Okay, next stop is Flourish and Blotts to get my books,’_ I thought as I made my way through the crowd. Once that was done and over with, I made my way to Ollivanders to pick up the last thing on my list, a wand. When I walked in I was greeted by an old man, who introduced himself as Mr. Ollivander. I tried two wands causing a glass vase to break and sending the wands flying off the shelves, which one ended up hitting Mr. Ollivander in the back of the head.

“No, not that one,” Ollivander said rubbing the back of his head. I watched as he walked behind the counter and grabbed a cream color box before he came back to where I was.

“13 ½, English oak, and Dragon Heartstring,” he said handing me the wand. When I took the wand from his hand I felt a tingling sensation through my fingertips. The wand was black with what looked to be a silver snake wrapped around the handle of it. I looked back up at Ollivander and saw that he was smiling.

‘ _Must know that it picked me.’_ I paid for the wand and went to find Mum.

“Ah, there you are,” Mum said when I found her. “Did you get everything?”

“Yep.”

“Alright, now let's head home,” Mum said as we walked toward The Leaky Cauldron. The week went by fast and now we were standing at the gate to Platform 9 ¾.

“Alright Percy, you go first,” Mum said. I watched as Percy lined himself up with the wall then he started towards it, disappearing just as he looked like he was going to hit it.

“Fred, you next,” Mum instructed.

“He's not Fred, I am,” said George. I let a small smile appear on my face as Fred spoke.

“Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother,” Fred commented.

“Sorry George,” Mum said as Fred lined himself up with the wall.

‘ _Sometimes I wish I had a twin,’_ I thought as I heard Fred speak.

“I'm only joking I am Fred,” he said before he started toward the wall with George following.

“Excuse me,” said a voice from behind us. I turned to see a boy about my age with black hair, bright green eyes, and round glasses.

“Yes, dear,” Mum said.

“Could – could you tell me how-how to,” the boy started as he pointed at the wall the Percy, Fred, and George went through.

“How to get on the platform,” Mum said, which caused the boy to nod. “Not to worry dear, it Ron and Thia's first time as well. Now all you have to do is walk at the wall between platforms nine and ten, best do it at a bit of a run,” Mum added. I watched as the boy pushed his trolley so that he was lined up with the wall. I could tell that he was nervous, but he pushed it off and went towards the wall, disappearing when he reached the wall. Mom then turned to Ron and I before she spoke.

“Come on you two or you'll miss the train,” she said. Ron and I looked at each other before we readied ourselves then went through the wall. Once all of my luggage was on the train, minus the small messenger bag that I have slung across my chest. Ron and I went on board the train and tried to find a place to sit. After what felt like hours searching for a seat, we stumbled across a familiar face.

“Ron, why don't we see if we can sit here.” Ron nodded before I opened the door, which of course caught the attention of the boy.

“Excuse me, do you mind if we sit here? Everywhere else is full,” he said.

“Not at all,” the boy replied. We both smiled before we came in and sitting down with Ron across from him and me next to Ron.

“I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasley,” Ron said. “And this is Cynthia Callard.”

“I'm Harry, Harry Potter,” the boy replied. I watched Ron's eye widen and jaw fall open. Of course, I knew why, it's the famous Harry Potter, the boy who lived.

“So – so it true, I mean do you really have the – the” Ron said motioning to his forehead.

“The what?” Harry asked looking confused. Ron looks a little uncomfortable, but he said what he was trying to say just in a softer tone.

“The scar,” he said.

“Oh,” Harry said pushing his hair back so that we could see his lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

“Wicked,” Ron said as a smile stretched across his face. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the lady with a trolley full of the wizard world candies.

“Anything from the troll, dears,' the woman said.

“No thanks, I'm all set,” Ron said holding up what looked like a squished sandwich. I made a face to the sandwich before I heard Harry say “We'll take the lot.” I looked at Harry and saw that he was holding a pile of money in his hand.

“Whoa,” Ron said. With a pile of candy sitting in between Harry and Ron, the three of us started talking.

“What house are your brothers in?” asked Harry.

“Gryffindor,” said Ron. Gloom seemed to be settling on him again. “Mom and Dad were in it, too. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not.”

“Oh, come on Ron, no need to worry about it,” I said trying to cheer him up.

“Easy for you to say,” Ron said. “Both of your parents were in different houses.” I let my gaze fall to the floor.

“Oh, sorry about that.” I looked back at Ron and smiled.

“It's okay, but you are right, my mother was in Slytherin and my father was in Hufflepuff, so I'm bound to be in one of the two.” We continued talking until a girl came in asking about a toad. When we told her that we haven't seen one she introduced herself.

“I'm Hermione Granger and you are?” the girl said. The three of us introduced ourselves before she left to try and find the toad that was missing. When we arrived at the train it was already after dark, which to be honest I was expecting. When Ron, Harry, and I went to get off the train I heard a booming voice.

“Right then, first years this way, please. Come on now, first years don't say,” the voice called out. Ron and I followed Harry as we looked around until we heard that booming voice again.

“Hello Harry,” the voice said. I looked at the owner of the voice only to see that the owner was a half-giant.

“Hello Hagrid,” Harry replied.

“Whoa,” Ron said.

“Right then, this way to the boats. Come on now, follow me,” Hagrid said as he turned around. After Hagrid brought us over the lake he told us that there is someone waiting at the top of the stairs for us. There really wasn't much walking up the stairs since the floors and walls were stone. When we made it to the top of the stairs we were met by a tall, rather severe-looking woman, who wore emerald green robes, and a pointed hat cocked to one side.

“Welcome to Hogwarts, now in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates, but before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses,” the woman said, which caused Ron and Harry to glance at each other. “There are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you're here your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points, any rule breaking and you'll lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup.”

“Trevor!” I heard a boy yell as he rushed forward.

‘ _Must be the boy who lost his toad,’_ I thought as the boy apologized and went back where he was standing.

“The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily,” the woman said before she turned around and walked away. I heard everyone start talking among themselves.

“It's true then,” I heard a voice from my left. I looked over to see a boy with sleek white-blond hair, and cold gray eyes.

“What their saying on the train, Harry Potter had come to Hogwarts,” the boy said, causing the other students to start murmuring to each other. “This is Crabbe and Goyle and I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy,” the boy added walking in front of Harry. Just as Malfoy finished talking Ron chuckled, which of course caught the attention of Malfoy.

“Think my name's funny, do you? There's no need to ask you yours, red hair, and a hand me down robe. You must be a Weasley,” Malfoy said.

‘ _Wait, Malfoy, I've heard Dad mention that name before, could it be that – no, can't be,’_ I thought as Malfoy looked back at Harry.

“You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others, you don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there,” Malfoy said holding his hand out to Harry.

“I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks,” Harry replied, earning a funny look from Malfoy. Just then the woman from before came back and tapped Malfoy on the shoulder with a rolled up piece of paper. Malfoy looked at her before going back to where he was standing then the woman spoke.

“We're ready for you now, follow me,” she said before turning around and leading the way. When the golden doors opened I was astonished at what I saw. There were four extremely long tables that were three-quarters full, the ceiling looked like a cloudy night sky, which I knew was an enchantment, but it was still beautiful. Once we got to the end of the hall the woman had us fan out a little before she spoke.

“Now before we begin the headmaster would like to say a few words,” the woman said. I watched as an old man with white hair and a long white beard stood.

‘ _That must be Albus Dumbledore,’_ I thought as he started to speak.

“I have a few starter term notices I wish to announce, the first years please note that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you,” Dumbledore said before he sat back down.

‘ _Well, that was a cheerful welcome,’_ I thought before I heard the woman who leads us in here speak.

“Now when I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses,” the woman said picking up the hat that was sitting on the stool. “Hermione Granger,” the woman called out. The girl that Ron, Harry, and I meet on the train came forward. I noticed that she was trying to get herself to relax when I heard Ron whisper that she's mental. I watched as Hermione walked up to the stool and sat down before the woman placed the hat on her head.

“Ah, right then, hmm, right, okay, Gryffindor!” the Sorting Hat shouted out. I heard what I guessed was the Gryffindor table burst into applause as Hermione jumped off the stool with a smile on her face and made her way over to the table.

“Draco Malfoy,” called the woman. The hat wasn't even on his head when it cried out Slytherin.

“Nobody good comes out of that house,” I heard Ron say to Harry. That was something I didn’t agree with but I choose to say nothing. The next person that was called up was Ron, who was of course placed into Gryffindor.

_‘All that worrying for nothing.’_

“Cynthia Callard.” I felt my heart beat faster in my chest as I made my way through the other students.

‘ _Now I understand why Hermione was so nervous,’_ I thought as I felt the hat being placed on my head.

“Hmm, very interesting,” the Sorting Hat said. “You have a great ambition, impeccable loyalty to those you trust and are extremely hard working.”

‘ _Would you hurry up already,’_ I thought, knowing that the Sorting Hat would hear it.

“Slytherin!” the hat cried out. I let a small smile appear on my face as I felt the hat leave my head. I made my way over to the cheering Slytherin table, shaking a few hands when I got there before I sat down across from Malfoy.

“Sambiance Schuessler.” I watched as a girl with brown hair that was pulled back into a ponytail and was the tallest of the first years walk forward. Once she sat down the woman placed the Sorting Hat on her head, just as she did with the rest of us who had come up.

“Well, well, well, another one caught between two houses,” the hat said. “Slytherin!” The Slytherin's erupted into cheers again, but they were half-assed this time. This caused me to roll my eyes as Sambiance sat down next to me.

“Harry Potter.” I noticed that Dumbledore sat up and seemed more interested. Harry did the same as everyone else.

“Hmm, difficult, very difficult, plenty of courage I see. Not a bad mind either, there's talent, oh yes and a first to prove yourself, but where to put you,” the hat said. I noticed Harry saying something, but of course, I couldn't hear him.

“Not Slytherin eh, are you sure? You could be great you know, it's all here inside your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, there's no doubt about that,” the hat said. “No, well if you're sure, better be Gryffindor!” The Gryffindor table erupted into cheering, which honestly caused me to smile a little bit. Once everyone was sorted into their houses we began talked among ourselves, that was also when I found out where I heard Draco's last name. Malfoy's father works at the Ministry of Magic with Arthur and I have seen him a few time before in Diagon Ally. This made it so I instantly started to hate him. For the fact that his father was rude and completely incompetent to others feelings, I knew that Malfoy was going to be the same way. The next thing that I heard was a ringing that sound like someone was tapping a glass with metal. I looked over at the long table that the professors were sitting at, only to see that the woman, who had called our names out earlier putting down her spoon.

“Your attention please,” said the woman, who I found out was Professor McGonagall, head of the Gryffindor house. I watched as Dumbledore stood up before he spoke.

“Let the feast begin,” he said raising his hands, making the food on all the tables appear. My jaw fell open to the sight of the food. There were so many different types of food that I couldn't even name them all even if I tried. Once the feast was finished the Slytherin prefect gave us a tour of the school before bringing us down to the dungeons. He lead us all the way to the back of the dungeons to a small alcove that was hidden in the shadows.

“Serpent,” the Prefect said.

‘ _Really, you could have used something more creative,’_ I thought as I watched the wall push back before it moved off the left, creating a doorway. When we walked into the room the only colors that were seen were black and green. The one thing that caught my attention was a shadow outside the stained glass window, which opened into the Black Lake.

“This is the Slytherin Common room, girl's dorms are on the right, boy's on your left. You'll find that all your belongings have already been brought in,” the prefect said. Once he had finished explaining everything, we all went into the dorms.

“You need to move,” I heard someone say. I looked over to see who it was only to see that it was Pansy Parkinson. I recognized the girl she was talking to as Sambiance, who without saying a word picked up her things and took a bed by one of the windows. The next morning came quickly and to be honest I was surprised at how bright it was in the dorm room was since we were under a lake. I got dressed and made sure I have the books that I needed in my messenger bag before I walked out of the dorm.

‘ _Okay, first class is Transfiguration, now just to find it,’_ I thought as I made my way out of the dungeons. I was kinda surprised that I made it to the class with five minutes to spare. I took a seat in the very back of the room in the right corner and waited, not like I could do anything else. When Professor McGonagall came into the room she gave everyone assigned seats, though she told me I could stay where I was. It was about ten minutes after McGonagall had given the assignment out that I heard the door open.

‘ _Let me guess Ron and Harry,’_ I thought before I saw the two of them come into my sight. I rolled my eyes before I heard Ron speak.

“We made it, could you imagine the look on old McGonagall's face if we were late,” he said. Just as Ron finished the gray and black cat that was on McGonagall's desk readied itself to jump. When it did it transformed into Professor McGonagall about midway through the jump.

“That was bloody brilliant,” Ron said as Harry stood there with his mouth hanging open.

“Thank you for that assessment, Mr. Weasley. Perhaps it would be more useful if I were to transfigure Mr. Potter and yourself into a pocket watch, that way one of you might be on time,” McGonagall said.

“We got lost,” Harry admitted.

“The perhaps a map, I trust you don't need one to find your seats,” McGonagall replied holding her hand out a little so that she was pointing to their seats. The next class that I had was Potions with Professor Snape, who was the head of Slytherin's house. When I made it to his room I took a seat in the middle of the room diagonally from Harry and Ron.

“There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class. As such I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However, for those select few who poses the pre-disposition,” Snape said looking over at his Slytherin house. “I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the scenes. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death.” I notice that Snape's eyes looked over at Harry, who was writing down something.

“Then again, Maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so inflammable that you feel confident enough to Not. Pay. Attention,” Snape said emphasizing the last part. I watched as Hermione nudged Harry's arm before moving her head towards Snape.

“Mr. Potter, our new celebrity. Tell me what would I get if I added Powered Root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?” Snape questioned. I saw Hermione's hand instantly shot up into the air, which of course caught Harry's attention. Harry turned his attention back to Snape before he shook his head, saying he didn't know.

“You don't know. Well, let's try again, Where Mr. Potter would you locate if I asked you to find me a bezoar?” Snape questioned again. Once again Hermione's hand shot back up into the air, which again caught Harry's attention.

_‘Did she study all this before she came here?’_

“I don't know, Sir,” Harry said when he looked back at Snape.

“And what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?” Snape asked clearly ignoring Harry's comment. I rolled my eyes to the fact that Hermione's hand was still in the air.

“I don't know, Sir,” Harry replied again.

“Pity. Clearly, fame isn't everything, is it Mr. Potter,”

“Clearly, Hermione knows, seems a pity not to ask her,” Harry retorted.

_‘Harry think before you speak,’_ I thought as I heard the class start laughing.

“Silence,” Snape said before he walked in front of where Harry was sitting. “For your information, Potter, asphodel, and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite.”

_‘Okay, now I really do have to pay attention since I only knew what asphodel and wormwood would make.’_

“Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?" Snape said looking at all of us in the back. At that instant, everyone including myself started writing what he had just said.

“And five points will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter,” Snape said. Things didn't improve for the Gryffindors as the Potions lesson continued. Snape put us all into pairs and guess who got stuck with Malfoy. Snape then set us up with the ingredients to mix up the potion to cure boils. Once that was over it was time for lunch, which to be honest was the most uneventful thing since the only thing that was being talked about was the way Potions went. The next class was Flying lesson with Madame Hooch that was, of course out on the grounds. When I got there I was called over by Malfoy.

_‘Why?’_ I thought as I walked over to Malfoy and his group, which consisted of Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, and one of her friends.

“Cynthia, right?” Malfoy asked.

“Yeah.”

“I heard that you live with the Weasley's, is that true?” Malfoy asked with a grin on his face.

_‘Knew it,’_ I thought as I saw the rest of them started to share the same grin Malfoy had.

“Yeah I do, did you hear that from your daddy, Malfoy?” I said with a sly grin. I watched as Malfoy and his friends lost their grins before I walked away. I found Ron and Harry talking to each other.

“What's the smile for Thia?” Ron asked when he noticed me.

“Well, I guess you could say that I just told Malfoy off,” I said smiling. Harry and Ron's eyes went wide to my words before they told me good job on it.

“So, what was his face like?” Ron asked. I made the face that Malfoy and his friends made, earning laughter from the two.

 


	3. Chapter Two

“Good afternoon, class,” Madam Hooch said as she walked up the row of students and broomsticks.

“Good afternoon, Madam Hooch,” we all said.

“Good afternoon Amanda, good afternoon,” Hooch said to a few of the students when she got to the end of the row before she turned around to face us. “Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of their broomstick.” We all did as she told us to while she told us to hurry up.

“Stick your right hand over the broom and say up,” Hooch instructed. I heard Harry say up and saw his broom come up to his hand. I noticed that Malfoy had done the same, but he also had a smug smirk on his face, which caused me to roll my eyes before I put my hand over my broom.

“Up.” I was surprised to have my broom came right up into my hand. I looked around seeing that a lot of the others were having trouble getting the brooms off the ground.

“With feeling,” I heard Madam Hooch say. I looked at Ron, who was standing next to me and who was starting to get annoyed with his broom by the way he was saying up.

“Up,” Ron said sounding really really annoyed with it now. The next thing that happened was the handle of the broom came up and hit Ron in the face, causing Harry and I to start laughing.

“Shut up you two,” Ron said before he tried it again this time succeeding.

“Now, once you've got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it and grip it tight. You don't want to be sliding off the end,” Hooch said as we started mounting our brooms. “When I blow my whistle I want each of you to kick off the ground hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, then lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle: three, two,” Hooch added before she blew her whistle. Just as she blew her whistle I saw Neville start coming off the ground.

“Mr. Longbottom,” Hooch said when she saw Neville floating. I heard some of the other students saying Neville's name, including Harry and Ron.

“M-Mr Longbottom, Mr. Longbottom,” Hooch stuttered as Neville had started to take off. “Come back down this instant!” We all watched as Neville weaved back and forth before he went for the building, he hit the wall with the handle and back of the broom before he did a sharp dive and came straight towards us. All of the students started moving as Madam Hooch took out her wand going to try and stop him, but she had to jump out of the way for the fact that Neville was going way to fast. Neville went through an arched tunnel disappearing for a few seconds before we all saw him get caught on the pike of the statue. Everyone started to gather around where Neville was hanging when I noticed that his rode was ripping. I watched as he dropped a little before he fell getting caught on the lantern before he slides out of his rode and made contact with the ground.

“Everyone out of the way!” Hooch said as she rushed over, causing the crowd that was gathered around to split apart. I watched as Madam Hooch ran over to Neville as I heard Hermione ask if Neville was alright.

“Oh dear, it's a broken wrist,” Hooch said has she looked at Neville's wrist. From the corner of my eye, I saw Malfoy bend down and pick something up.

“Everyone's to keep their feet firmly on the ground while I take Mr. Longbottom to the Hospital Wing, understand?” Hooch said as she started walking toward the Hospital Wing. “If I see a single broom in the air, the one riding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts before they can say Quidditch,” She added. The group pulled back together before I heard Malfoy.

“Did you see his face? Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze, He'd have remembered to fall on his fat ares,” Malfoy said holding Neville's remembrall.

“Give it here Malfoy,” Harry demanded. Malfoy turned around before he spoke.

“No. I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find,” Malfoy replied before he got on his broom.

“How about on the roof?” Malfoy said as he flew past Harry.

_‘I know I'm not supposed to think this, but I really hope he falls off his broom,’_ I thought as Malfoy flew higher into the air.

“What's the matter, Potter? A bit beyond your reach?” Malfoy taunted. This caused me to roll my eyes before I noticed Harry mounting his broom.

“Harry, no way, you heard what Madam Hooch said. Besides, you don't even know how to fly,” Hermione said.

“She's right Harry,” I said, knowing that I was getting funny looks from the Slytherins and a few of the Gryffindors. I could tell by the look on Harry's face that he was going after Malfoy no matter if he knew how to fly or not. And as I thought Harry looked up at Malfoy before he kicked off the ground, flying to where Malfoy was.

“What an idiot,” Hermione and I said in unison, which caused us to look at each other for a second before I smiled and looked back up to where the idiots were.

“Give it here, Malfoy or I'll knock you off your broom!” Harry yelled.

_‘Oh, please do Harry.’_

“Is that so?” Malfoy asked as he threw the remembrall into the air and catching. Harry tried to grab the remembrall, but Malfoy spun himself around the handle of the broom, which to be honest surprised me.

“Have it your way then,” Malfoy said before he threw the remembrall, which caused Harry to dash after it. After a few minutes, We saw Harry flying back holding out Neville's remembrall. Everyone besides the Slytherins ran towards Harry telling him how awesome he was.

“Harry Potter,” I hear someone call. All of us looked over to see Professor McGonagall, who was not looking too happy.

“Follow me,” she said to Harry before she turned and started walking away. When Harry started following her I heard the Slytherins laughing, which caused me to look over at them. Malfoy had his smug grin on his face, which only made me want to hit him.

“Alright class, let's continue what we were doing,” Hooch said as she walked back over to us. I watched as she looked around and I could tell that she was looking for Harry.

“Where did Mr. Potter go?” Hooch asked. I noticed from the corner of my eye that Malfoy's smug grin get a little bit bigger, which told me he was going to tell her what happened.

“Potter-” Malfoy started before I stepped in front of him.

“Professor McGonagall asked him to go with her.”

“Very well, let us continue,” Hooch said. I glanced back over at Malfoy only to see that he was glaring at me along with his friends.

 


	4. Chapter Three

When Ron and I caught up with Harry we found out that he had been made the Seeker of the Quidditch team. At first, Harry was worried about it, but when Hermione pointed out the gold badge that had his dad's name on it he seemed to be happy about it.

“It's scary, she knows more about you that you do,” Ron said to Harry as we made our way up the staircase.

“Who doesn't,” Harry said before the staircase started moving. The four of us quickly grabbed onto the rail.

“What's happening?” Ron asked in surprise.

“The staircases change, remember.”

“This way,” Harry said when the staircase stopped.

“Yeah, before the staircase moves again,” I heard Ron say. We got off the stairs and went through a door that was on the floor that we were at. As soon as we walked through the door I got the feeling that we weren't supposed to be here.

“Does anybody feel like we shouldn't be here?” Ron asked.

“We're not supposed to be here,” Hermione said.

_‘This is the third floor isn't it.’_ Sure enough, Hermione said that it was and that only made the pit in my stomach worse. We walked a little further in though I have no clue why we did before one of the lights popped on.

“Let's go,” Harry said turning around. As the rest of us did the same though I stopped mid-turn when I heard a cat meow.

_‘Crap, please don't be who I think it is.’_

“It's Filch's cat, Miss Norris,” I hear Hermione say.

“Run,” Harry said. The four of us ran down the hall the lights turning on as we passed them. When we finally got to the end of the hall we came to a wooden door. Harry pulled on the door before he said that it was locked.

“That's it we're done for,” Ron said looking back down the hall.

“Way to be optimistic Ron,” I said before I hear Hermione speak.

“Oh, move over,” Hermione said pulling her wand out. “Alohomora.” I heard the look on the door click before it opened. Harry, Ron, Hermione and I all quickly ducked into the room, closing the door behind us.

“Alohomora?” Ron said.

“Standard Book of Spells, chapter seven,” Hermione replied. Ron and Hermione stood at the door listening for Filch as Harry and I walked into the room a little bit. My eyes went wide when I saw what was in the room. Instead of having the normal furniture there was a huge sleeping three-headed dog.

_‘You've got to be kidding me,’_ I thought, looking at the sleeping three-headed dog.

“Filch is gone,” I heard Hermione say.

“Probably thinks this doors locked,” Ron said.

“It was locked,” Hermione retorted.

“And for good reason,” Harry said. Just as Harry stopped talking the three heads started to wake. As the dog started moving to stand I felt my heart start beating faster in my chest. Once the dog had noticed us it started growling, which caused all of us to scream before we started running for the door with of course the dog coming after us. When we were out of the room we tried to close the door, which was easier said than done since we had to try pushing it shut against a huge dog head. Once we got the door shut it locked and we hightailed it out of the third floor.

“What do they think they're doing? Keeping a thing like that locked up in a school,” Ron said once we got back to the staircases.

“I really don't know.”

“You two don't use your eyes, do you,” Hermione said. “Didn't you see what it was standing on.”

“I wasn't looking at its feet.”

“Yeah, I was a bit preoccupied with its heads or maybe you didn't notice there were three,” Ron said.

“It's was standing on a trapdoor, which means it wasn't there by accident,” Hermione said. “It's guarding something.”

“Guarding something?” Harry asked.

“That's right,” Hermione retorted.

“Well, whatever it's guarding we should try to keep our noses out of it,” I said turning around.

“Yeah,” I heard Harry say.

“We all should get back to our common rooms before we get into trouble,” I said as I started walking down the staircase. “See you guys in class tomorrow.”

_‘Why do I have a feeling we're not going to be able to stay away from this?’_ I thought as I entered the dungeons.

“Seems as little Callard has been somewhere she wasn't supposed to be,” I heard a voice from behind me. I turned around only to see nothing there.

_‘What the hell?’_ I thought as I turned back around only to jump back for the fact that a ghost face was right in front of me.

“Dammit Peeves,” I said rather annoyed. Fred and George had told me about Peeves and how he's always causing some sort of trouble.

“What would little Callard be doing out so late?” Peeves asked floating over to my right side.

“I was just lost, now why don't you go pester someone else,” I said walking to the alcove.

“Serpent,” I said as I heard Peeve mumbled something as he floated away. When the wall moved I walked into the common room and instantly felt like I was being hit with daggers since Malfoy and his friends were still up.

_‘Must be still mad about earlier, but to be honest I really hope he is,’_ I thought as I walked into the girl's room.

 


	5. Chapter Four

‘ _It's hard to believe that it's Halloween already,’_ I thought as I walked into Charms class. I walked over to where Malfoy and his friends were sitting like I usually did and sat down behind Malfoy, earning a few glares from his friends as I did. Though I ignored them like I always do. When Professor Flitwick walked into the room he told us that we were going to be learning how to make fly, which to be honest sounds really fun to me. Professor Flitwick ended up putting us in pairs, which to my surprise I was paired with Sambiance.

“Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement that we've been practicing!” squeaked Flitwick, who was perched on a stack of books. “The swish and flick. Oh, and enunciate, Wingardium Leviosa. Off you go then.” I watched as the others started trying to cast the spell only to see Ron waving his want around wildly.

‘ _He's going to poke someone's eye out like that,’_ I thought before I turned my attention the feather in front of me.

“Wingardium Leviosa,” Sambiance and I said together. At that moment both our feathers began to lift off the desks. I watched as the feathers floated higher up into the sky until I noticed from the corner of my eye that one other feather was floating skyward.

“Oh well done! See here, they've done it,” Flitwick praised. “Well done, dears,” he said to the three of us. Just as Flitwick finished an explosion happened, which of course caught everyone off guard. The boy who had caused the small explosion had sandy hair that was now sticking up in any direction thanks to the explosion, blue eyes from the looks and was a Gryffindor. I watched his feather, which was now only the skeleton of it fall back to the boy's desk.

“It looks like we need another feather over here, Professor,” Harry said, clearly still surprised at what happened then again I would have been too if that happened right next to me. Once the class I ended finding out that the boy who had caused the explosion was named Seamus Finnigan and that he was the cause of the explosion at lunch today. He was apparently trying to turn water into rum and well the explosion happened. Somehow the conversation shifted to what happened between Ron and Hermione when they were in class and from what he said really made it so I wanted to hit him.

“She's a nightmare. Honestly no wonder she hasn't gotten any friends,” Ron said.

“Ronald!” I said before Hermione rushed passed, bumping into Ron's arm as she did.

“I think she heard you,” Harry said.

“You think?” I said before I sighed. “I'll see you guy in Defense Against the Dark Arts,” I added before I went running after Hermione.

“Hermione, are you okay?” I asked once I had caught up with her.

“Fine,” she answered seeming a little surprised that I was talking to her, which being a Slytherin I can understand why.

“You sure?”

“Yeah.”

_‘She looks far from okay, I mean she looks like she's ready to cry,’_ I thought before I asked what class that she had next, which she said that she had Defense Against the Dark Arts.

“Well then should we go so we aren't late,” I said with a smile.

“Yeah.” Professor Quirrell had only taught us the basics in class today. Quirrell seemed to be the most skittish person I know, but there was also something creepy about him. I went back to the Slytherin common room so I could drop my books off before I headed for the Great Hall. Once I got in there I sat down next to Sambiance since there wasn't really anywhere else to sit, which sadly had me sitting in front of Malfoy. I notice that Parkinson was glaring at Sambiance and I thought it didn't really bother me. Once the food appeared I just sat there listening to Malfoy run his mouth before I heard the sound of doors slamming open.

“Troll in the dungeon! Troll in the dungeon!” Quirrell yelled as he ran up to the center of the room. “Thought you ought to know,” he added before he fainted, falling to the floor. Almost as soon a Quirrell hit the floor the room burst into a panic, though I had to try not to laugh for the face that Malfoy made as he started to move. I looked at Sambiance only to see that she had a slight smirk on her face, which easily told me that she found the face amusing too.

“Silence!” Dumbledore roared, which caused everyone to stop and look at him. “Everyone will please not panic. Now... Prefects will lead their house back to the dormitories.”

_‘Wait you want them to take the Slytherin's to where the troll is?’_ I thought before I heard him continue.

“Teachers will follow me to the Dungeons.” As soon as he had finished everyone started to file out of the Great Hall though I noticed Snape slip away from the other teachers. As I followed the Slytherins I noticed Harry and Ron hiding in one of the alcoves, which of course cause me to sneak away from the Slytherin line.

“What the hell are you two doing?” I asked in a hushed tone.

“Going to get Hermione,” Ron answered.

“Wasn't she a dinner?” I asked a little confused as we left the safety of the alcove.

“No, she had apparently been in the girl's bathroom, crying all afternoon,” Harry replied. This caused me to look at Ron before I spoke.

“I wonder if she was crying because of what you said earlier.” Ron rubbed the back of his neck with an expression that said he was thinking the same thing. We were almost at the girl's bathroom when we hear loud, low grunting with the shuffling of gigantic feet. This caused the three of us to stop. We stood there listening and with the help of the lightning, we saw a huge shadow on the was.

_‘That's not good,’_ I thought as I looked around to find a place to his, which lucky for us there was an alcove there. I quickly pulled Harry and Ron into the alcove though the three of us were peering around the corner.

“I think the troll's left the dungeon,” Ron said in a whisper.

“What gave you that idea?” I asked sarcastically.

“It's going into the girl's bathroom,” Harry stated as the troll disappeared behind the other wall.

“Great...” I said before the three of us started running for the bathroom. We heard a loud crash and a scream as we got closer to the bathroom. When we got in there we saw that two of the four bathroom stalls were smashed into pieces, which by the looks Hermione was under the pieces.

“Hermione move!” I yelled before I went to pick up a piece of wood. I'm guessing that the troll noticed Hermione move since he swung his clue taking out the rest of the stalls, causing Hermione to scream again. Ron, Harry, and I continued to throw pieces of wood at the troll as it started sifting through the rubble.

“Hey, Pea-brain!” Ron yelled as he threw a piece of wood. This caused the troll to look at us, which also caused the piece of wood the Ron had thrown to hit it in the face. This gave Hermione enough time to move towards the sinks though with the sound of wood falling to the floor made it so the troll looked back at her. When Hermione was under one of the sinks the troll swung his club again, which in turn caused Hermione to move while screaming. I saw Harry pull out his wand from the corner of my eye before he ran towards the troll.

_‘Is he crazy?’_ I thought when Harry grabbed on to the troll's club as it was starting to swing forward. Somehow Harry had landed on the troll's shoulders, which successes in distracting it though somehow Harry ended up getting his wand up the troll's nose.

_‘Gross,’_ I thought as the troll grabbed Harry's leg and pulled him off of its shoulder.

“Do something!” Harry called before he dodged the troll's club. Ron a looked around to see if there was something we could use, which sadly there wasn't.

“What?” Ron asked.

“Anything!” Harry replied before dodging the club again. “Hurry up!” I noticed Ron take his wand out of his robe before I heard Hermione.

“Swish and flick.”

“Wingardium Leviosa,” Ron said as he did the swish and flick, which caused the troll's club to slip out of its hand when it went to swing at Harry again.

_‘He actually did it,’_ I thought as the troll looked up only to have the club come down and hit it off the head.

“Cool,” Ron said as he put his wand away. The troll staggered a little before it dropped Harry then it started to stagger towards where Harry was still laying. This caused Harry to quickly start moving back as did Ron and I. The troll then fell face first onto the floor barely missing Harry and causing a cloud of dust to come up.

“Is it dead?” Hermione asked as she slowly walked over to us.

“I don't think so. Just knocked out,” Harry said before he pulled his wand from the troll's nose only to have it covered in troll snot.

“Eww...” I said, turning my head a little.

“Troll boogers,” Harry said as he wiped his wand of with his robes.

“Oh, my goodness!,” I heard, which caused me to turn around only to see McGonagall, Quirrell, and Snape.

“Explain yourselves,” McGonagall said looking at Harry, Ron, and myself.

“Well, what it is–” the three of us started only to be cut off by Hermione.

“It's my fault, Professor McGonagall.” This caused the others to look at her. To be honest, I would have to, but I noticed Quirrell looking at the troll with a more serious expression than he normally had.

_‘Why is he looking at the troll as if it had just failed one of his tests?’_ I thought before I heard Hermione again.

“I went looking for the troll,” she said, “I read about them and thought I could handle it, but I was wrong. If Harry, Ron, and Cynthia hadn't come and found me, I'd probably be dead.”

_‘Probably is a bit of an understatement,’_ I thought when I noticed Harry looking at something, which caused me to look only to see that it was Snape's leg. His pant leg was ripped and his leg was bleeding.

_‘What happened?’_ I thought before I turned my attention to McGonagall.

“Be that as it may, it was an extremely foolish thing to do. I expected more rational behavior and I am very disappointed in you, Miss. Granger. Five points will be taken from Gryffindor... for your serious lack of judgment,” McGonagall said before she looked at Harry, Ron, and I. “As for you three... I just hope you realize how fortunate you are. Not many first-year students could take on a fully grown Mountain Troll and live to tell the tale. Five points... will be awarded to each of you...” she added. This caused the three of us to smile and look at each other before we looked back at McGonagall.

“...For sheer dumb luck,” McGonagall said before she turned to walk out of the room. Snape went to follow her though he stopped and seemed to glare at Quirrell before he started to walk again. I raised an eyebrow before Quirrell move and spoke.

“Perhaps you ought to go,” Quirrell said, “It m-might wake up,” he added with what sounded like a strained laugh. When I reached to bathroom doors I stopped and looked over my shoulder only to see that serious look on Quirrell face again.

_‘Why do I get the feeling he let the troll in and if so for what?’_

 


	6. Chapter Five

This morning wasn't really too eventful since all the classes have been canceled since there was a Quidditch match today between Gryffindor and Slytherin. I was walking to the Great Hall when I heard someone behind me.

“Morning Thia,” said the voice, which caused me to turn around only to see Ron, Harry, and Hermione.

“Morning,” I said before I notice the look on Harry's face. “You all right, Harry?”

“Um, yeah, just a little nervous,” Harry answered, though I could tell that it was something else other than being nervous. The four of us walked to the Great Hall talking about the Quidditch game. When we got there I had decided to sit with them instead of the Slytherin for the fact that I really didn't want to deal with any more of them at the moment.

“Take a bit of toast mate, go on,” Ron said trying to get Harry to eat since he really hadn't touched anything.

“Ron's right Harry, you're gonna need your strength today,” Hermione said.

“I'm not hungry,” Harry said when I saw Snape walking up.

“Good luck today, Potter,” Snape said, which surprised me. “Then again since you've proven yourself against a troll a little game Quidditch should be easy work for you. Even if it is against Slytherin,” he added, looking at the rest of us before he walked away.

_‘I almost thought that wasn't Snape when he started talking,’_ I thought before I heard Harry.

“That explains the blood.”

“Blood?” Hermione asked.

“Listen, last night I'm guessing that Snape let the troll in as I diversion so he could get past that three-headed dog, but he got himself bitten. That's why he's limping.” Harry said.

“But why would anyone go near that dog?” Hermione asked.

“The day I was a Gringotts Hagrid took something out of one of the vaults, he said it was Hogwarts business, very secret,” Harry said looking at Ron and myself.

“So you're saying.”

“That's what the dog's guarding.” Harry said, “That's what Snape wants.”

_‘What Harry's saying sounds about right, but I don't think that it's Snape that's going after whatever that dog is guarding,’_ I thought before I heard an owl screech. This caused the four of us to look up only to see Hedwig, Harry's owl coming towards us carrying something. We found out that it was a broomstick and not just any broomstick, but the numbers 2000, which Harry had to thank McGonagall for. At the Quidditch match, Hermione said that she saw Snape jinxing Harry's broom, though I wasn't so sure that it was Snape since it looked like Quirrell was muttering something as well. After the Mountain Troll...um...problem, I've come to not really trust Quirrell, but Harry, Ron, and Hermione still believe Snape wants whatever the three-headed dog is guarding. In the end, Harry won the game, catching the Golden Snitch in his mouth, by accident of course. Though at the moment Harry, Hermione, and Ron were trying to tell Hagrid about Snape's jinxing.

“Nonsense! Why would Snape put a curse on Harry's broom?” Hagrid said, clearly not believing it.

“Who knows? Why was he trying to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween?” Harry, retorted.

“Who told you about Fluffy?” Hagrid shot back.

“Fluffy?” Ron and I said.

“That thing has a name?” Hermione asked, clearly surprised.

“Of course he's got a name. He mine,” Hagrid said, surprising all of us.

_‘He owns that thing!?’_

“I bought him off an Irish feller I meet at the pub last year,” Hagrid continued, “I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the–”

“Yes?”

“Shouldn't have said that,” Hagrid said, catching himself. “No more questions! Don't ask any more questions! That's top secret, that is.”

“But Hagrid, whatever Fluffy's guarding, Snape's trying to steal it,” Harry stated, causing Hagrid to stop walking, as well as the rest of us.

“Codswallop. Professor Snape is a Hogwarts teacher,” Hagrid told us.

“Hogwarts teacher or not, I know a spell when I see one. I've read all about them. You've got to keep eye contact, and Snape wasn't blinking,” Hermione stated, causing Harry to nod in agreement. Hagrid sighed before he spoke.

“Now, you listen to me, all four of you,” he said, pointing to each of us, “You're meddling in things that ought not to be meddled in. It's dangerous. What that dog is guarding is strictly between Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel,” he added, causing me to raise my eyebrows.

“Nicholas Flamel?” Harry asked, before looking at us. Hagrid pulled a 'crap I slipped up again' before he started mumbling.

“I shouldn't have said that. I should not have said that.” Then he walked away, leaving the four of us.

“Nicholas Flamel. Who's Nicholas Flamel?” Harry asked, looking at Hermione, who surprisingly didn't know.

_‘I knew we couldn't keep our noses out of this, though I have to admit, I'm curious.’_ The four of us have spent months in the library, trying to find out who Nicholas Flamel is, but so far we've found absolutely nothing. Christmas is now right around the corner, meaning most of the students are heading home. That also means I won't have to deal with Malfoy and his lost puppies since their all going home too. Yay! At the moment though I'm in the Great Hall, watching Harry and Ron play Wizard's Chess.

“Knight to E-5,” Harry said, making said piece move. Ron looked at the board for a minute before a smile made its way on his face.

“Queen to E-5,” he said, making said piece move and literally taking out Harry's knight.

“That's totally barbaric!” Hermione said, glaring a Ron as he took the broken piece off the board.

“That's Wizard's Chess.”

“I see you've packed,” Ron said, noticing Hermione's trunk.

“I see you two haven't,” she shot at Ron and myself.

“Change of plans. Our parents decided to go to Romania to visit our brother, Charlie. He's studying dragons there.”

“Good. You two can help Harry then,” she said, causing me to raise an eyebrow. “He's going to the library for information on Nicholas Flamel.”

“We've looked a hundred times,” Ron stated. Hermione leaned in towards us before she spoke.

“Not in the restricted section. Happy Christmas.” And with that, she walked off.

“I think we've had a bad influence on her,” Ron said, causing me to smile a little.

“Probably. Anyway, good luck with your search,” I said, getting up.

“What? You're helping us too,” Ron said.

“Nope. I'm going to enjoy the peace and quiet that the Slytherin common room has to offer since it will be free of Malfoy and his goonies. Let me know what you find though,” I replied before making my way back to said place.

 


	7. Chapter Six

Christmas came and went and the boys still didn't find anything on Nicholas Flamel. Harry ended up getting his father's invisibility cloak, though he doesn't know who gave it to him. He also ended up coming across the Mirror of Erised on a trip to the restricted section, resulting in a book screaming in his face. He also said that he had run into with Snape and Quirrell though they couldn't see him thanks to his invisibility cloak and from what he said Snape had threatened Quirrell. Harry also told me that in the Mirror of Erised he saw his parents and to be honest it made it so I wanted to go to the mirror to see my own. I love the Weasley family and am truly grateful that they took me in after my parents were killed, but I can't help but wonder sometimes what it would have been like if they were still alive. Also, having six older brothers, adopted or not is really annoying sometimes.

The vacation ended, bringing back the noise of the common room as well as Hermione, who instantly started looking for information. So that's where we all are now, in the library.

“I had you looking in the wrong section. How could I be so stupid?” Hermione said as she walked over to the table the three of us were sitting at with a book that was triple the size of the books that Harry and Ron had. Hermione dropped the book on the table, causing it to slam, quite loudly I might add, as well as being on top of Harry and Ron's books. The two moved the books out from under the other.

“I checked this out weeks ago for a bit of light reading,” Hermione said, sitting down next to me.

“This is light?” Ron asked, eyeing the book in front of her, which only caused her to shot him a glare before she returned to flipping through the pages.

“Of course! Here it is! Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone,” Hermione read.

“The what?” both boys said. Hermione and I sighed.

“Honestly, don't you two read?” I said, pushing Hermione's hand to the side a little and started reading. “The Sorcerer's Stone is a legendary substance with astonishing powers. It can transform any metal into pure gold and produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal.”

“Immortal?” Ron asked.

“It means you'll never die,” Hermione clarified.

“I know what it means!” Ron snapped, causing Harry to shush him and me to roll my eyes before continuing.

“The only stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicholas Flamel, the noted alchemist who last year celebrated his 665th birthday.” The boys looked at each other in shock, which was also on Hermione's face.

_‘Damn. I just read that and I can hardly believe it.’_

“That's what Fluffy's guarding on the third floor. That's what's under the trap door,” Hermione said, once she snapped out of her state of shock. The boys and I exchanged a few glances.

“You three go talk to Hagrid, tonight.” Hermione and the boys nodded, knowing it would be easier for them to go on their own than to wait for me. With that, I got up to leave only to notice white-blond hair disappearing behind a bookshelf.

 _‘Oh boy.’_ That night I chose to stay in the common room, reading, well after all the other Slytherin's were asleep. The sound of a door opening caused me to look up from the book, only to see none other than Draco Malfoy, sneaking out of the boy's dormitory.

“Well, aren't you a troublesome one,” I said, causing him to jump and spin around so that he was facing me.

“What're you still doing up?” he asked, glaring.

“I would ask you the same question, but for the fact that I saw you eavesdropping earlier, I've got a pretty good idea why your up,” I answered, closing the book and placing it on the table next to the couch. His eyes widened for a split second before it turned into a glare again.

“I don't know what you're talking about.”

“Sure ya don't,” I said, watching as he walked towards the door. “I think I'll tag along.” Malfoy instantly froze.

“What? Why?”

“Because I know you're bound to do something foolish and I can't miss that, now can I.” And with that I walked out of the common with Malfoy mumbling, following close behind. We followed Harry, Ron, and Hermione to Hagrid's hut and saw Hagrid dismiss them until they mentioned the Sorcerer's Stone. Once they were inside Malfoy and I ran over to one of the small windows and looked through. They talked for a few minutes before their attention was turned to the fireplace. Hagrid went over and pulled something out of the cauldron that was over the flames, and when he turned back around he was holding a bronze egg, which must have been extremely hot by the face he made and how quick he went over to the table. My eyes widened when I realized what the egg was.

“An egg?” Malfoy said, causing me to roll my eyes.

“That's not just any egg, you idiot,” I quietly snapped. “But how the hell did Hagrid get his hands on a dragon egg?” The bronze dragon egg, that now sat on the table started shaking, causing the four inside to back up a little before it busted open, sending pieces of the shell flying across the room, leaving a little bronze and gray dragon where the egg once was.

“That's a Norwegian Ridgeback...” I mumbled.

“How do you know that?” Malfoy asked, causing me to look at him.

“Like I'd tell you,” I retorted, before looking back inside only to see the dragon hiccup, sending a small fireball into Hagrid's beard. As Hagrid was putting out his beard I saw him look up the window the Malfoy and I was standing at, causing me to move off to the side so I was hidden. Not even a second after I did this Malfoy's face twisted into surprise before he started running. Following him, I saw that he was running towards Professor McGonagall's office.

 _‘That idiot,’_ I thought, watching him tell McGonagall what he had seen. In an instant, we were waiting for the three. Soon enough muffled voice reached our ears.

“I don't understand. Is that bad?” Harry asked.

“It's bad,” Ron said the moment he saw McGonagall and his face only paled when he saw Malfoy.

“What are you doing here?” Ron asked me, while we were walking to an empty room.

“I came to see Malfoy make a fool of himself.” Ron and Harry smiled a little at this. Once we entered what was McGonagall's classroom, the three Gryffindors stood in front of her, while she stood behind her desk, with Malfoy and I, standing off to the side.

 _‘I can't wait to see that smug look slapped right off his face.’_ I knew the risk of leaving the common room after hours and I'm willing to take whatever McGonagall wants to give just to see Malfoy lose at his own game.

“Nothing, I repeat, nothing. Give a student the right to walk about the school at night. Therefore, as punishment for your actions, fifty points will be taken,” McGonagall said to the Gryffindors, who jaws dropped.

“Fifty!” Harry said, jaw still hanging open.

“Each,” McGonagall added, which made it so their jaws dropped more.

_‘Ouch. Hundred-fifty points out the window.’_

“And to ensure it doesn't happen again,” McGonagall continued. “All five of you will receive detention.” To her words, Malfoy smug smile dropped from his face while a small smirk started forming on mine.

“Excuse me, Professor, perhaps I heard you wrong,” Malfoy said, stepping forwards a little. “I thought you said the five of us.” I couldn't help but let the smirk grow a little.

“No, you heard me correctly, Mr. Malfoy,” McGonagall said. “You see, honorable as your intentions were, you as well as Miss. Callard were out of bed after hours. You will join your classmates in detention.”

 _‘And there's the fool,’_ I thought smiling.

 


	8. Chapter Seven

It wasn't long before Mr. Filch brought us to Hagrid, who was clearly still upset since Norbert, which was the name he dubbed the Norwegian Ridgeback hatchling, was taken from him.

“A sorry lot, this, Hagrid,” Mr. Filch said, “Good god, you're not still on about that bloody dragon, are you?” he asked when Hagrid didn't say anything. I noticed Malfoy smirk out of the corner of my eye, making it so I elbowed him in the side and sending him a quick glare when he looked at me.

“Norbert's gone,” Hagrid replied, his voice wavering as he messed with his crossbow. “Dumbledore sent him off to Romania to live in a colony.”

“Well, that's good, isn't it? He'll be with his own kind,” Hermione said. I could tell that she was trying to help him, but the only thing her words did was make him send her a light glare before he spoke.

“Yeah, but what if he don't like Romania? What if the other dragons are mean to him? He's only a baby after all.”

“He'll be fine, Hagrid,” I said, “Dragons are far from weak. Even as hatchlings they're strong,” I added, causing him to nod a little.

“Oh for god's sake, pull yourself together, man. You're going into the forest after all,” Mr. Filch said, making me glare at him. “Got to have your wits about you,” he added, dragging out the last word a little bit.

“The forest? I thought that was a joke. We can't go in there. Students aren't allowed. And there are–” Malfoy said, looking at the forest when a howl came from it. “–werewolves.”

 _‘Sounds like someone's scared,’_ I thought, smirking a bit.

“There's more than werewolves in those trees, lad. You can be sure of that,” Mr. Filch said. Malfoy looked back at the forest with fear showing on his face as Mr. Filch said nighty-night before he walked back towards the castle. The idea of going into the forest wasn't a pleasant one especially after what Mr. Filch said and the unsettling feeling I got when we got into the forest wasn't any better. After twenty minutes of walking through the creepy fog, we came across a fallen tree that had what looked like a shiny puddle at the upturned roots. Hagrid walked over to the puddle and kneeled down by it. When he turned back to us, his fingers were covered in a silver liquid.

“Hagrid, what is that?” Harry asked.

“What we're here for. See that?” he showed us his silver fingers, “That's unicorn blood, that is. I found one dead a few weeks ago. Now, this one's been hurt badly by something.” We all looked around and I swear I saw a silhouette walking by. “So, it's our job to go and find the poor beast. Ron, Cynthia, Hermione, you come with me.”

“Okay,” Ron said, his voice shaking as he spoke.

“And, Harry, you'll go with Malfoy.” To say that they weren't happy was an underestimate, they looked absolutely appalled with the fact that the two of them had to be in each others company.

“Okay. Then I get Fang,” Malfoy ordered.

“Fine. Just so you know, he's a bloody coward,” Hagrid replied, causing me to smile a little and stifle a laugh. With that, we went on our way.

“Hey, Thia.”

“Yes, Ron?”

“Other than wanting to see Malfoy make a fool of himself, why were you with him?”

“I was wondering that myself,” Hermione added.

“I saw him eavesdropping when I was leaving the library. I took a guess that he was going to follow you, so I chose to follow him.” Hermione went to say something only to be cut off my screaming and a dog barking. Malfoy and Fang came running towards us.

“Where's Harry?”

“B-Back there,” he pointed in the direction that they came from, as he tried to catch his breath.

“Then what are you doing here?”

“Running for my life!” he yelled, causing me to glare. “W-We found the bloody horse with someone, wearing a black cloak, looking like it was drinking its blood.” My eyes went wide.

“And you left Harry with it!?”

“Let's go,” Hagrid said, running in the direction the two had just come, not giving Malfoy a chance to replied. The rest of us quickly followed after the half-giant.

“Harry!” Hermione and I called when we found him, though he wasn't alone. There was a Centaur with him.

_‘Must've saved him.’_

“Hello there, Firenze. See you've met our young Mr. Potter,” Hagrid said, surprising me. “You all right there, Harry?” Harry nodded.

“Harry Potter, this is where I leave you. You're safe now. Good luck,” Firenze said before he started walking away. After Hagrid brought us out of the forest, he let us go, which made it so Malfoy started running.

 _‘I'm not going to let him live this one down.’_ Harry told us that it was Voldemort that killed the unicorn so that he can stay alive. The three of them believe that Snape is trying to get the stone for Voldemort, which of course made Harry worry that he would try to till him. Hermione did bring up the fact that Harry would be safe as long as Dumbledore was around, which is true, but it still makes me worry. There's always a chance he won't be around, even if it's small. There is still one thing that still doesn't add up though if it was Snape then why would he constantly be going after Quirrell. Over time I've seen how Snape would always glare at Quirrell every time he walked by him, not to mention how he was always watching him. I believe that they're right about someone trying to get the stone for Voldemort, but I don't believe it's Professor Snape.

 


	9. Chapter Eight

Exams. I have no clue how the hell the four of us got through them without fully panicking, I mean after everything that happened and what we've really figured out, focusing on exams was very difficult or at least to Harry, Ron, and myself they were. Hermione seemed to have actually enjoyed them, which was strange in my opinion, but all to there own. At the moment she going on and on about something I wasn't really listening, to be honest. I was a little distracted with the fact that Harry has been rubbing his scar. He's been doing that almost all day.

“All right there, Harry?” Ron asked, seeming to finally notice what I was distracted by.

“My scar. It keeps burning.”

“Has it happened before?”

“Yes, but not like this.”

“Perhaps you should see the nurse,” Hermione cut in, causing Harry to shake his head.

“I think it's a warning. It means danger's coming,” he replied. Harry seemed to have a light bulb go off over his head when we saw Hagrid, sitting in front of his hut, playing a flute.

“What is it?” Hermione asked. Harry picked up his pace.

“Don't you think it's a bit odd that what Hagrid wants more than anything is a dragon and a stranger turns up, who just happens to have one. I mean, how many people wander around with dragon eggs in their pocket. Why didn't I see it before?” Ron, Hermione, and I all exchanged a look before catching back up with Harry, who was now in a full on run towards Hagrid.

“Hagrid, who gave you the dragon egg? What did he look like?” Harry question as soon as we got over to the said person.

“I don't know. I never saw his face, he kept his hood up.”

“This stranger though, you and he must've talked.”

“Well, he wanted to know what sort of creatures I looked after,” he answered, “I said, ''After Fluffy, a dragon's gonna be no problem.''” he added, chuckling a little.

“Did he seem interested in Fluffy?”

“Well, of course, he was interested in Fluffy,” Hagrid answered with a matter-a-fact attitude, “How often do you come across a three-headed dog? Even if you're in the trade. But I told him, ''The trick with any beast is to know how to calm him.'' Take Fluffy, for example. Just play him a little music and he'll fall straight to sleep.” My eyes opened wide as the four of us looked at each other.

 _‘He told that to a complete stranger!?’_ With that thought, the four of us ran to the one teacher that we could trust, Professor McGonagall. The four of us rushed into her classroom, clearly startling her as well as the ghost that was in there with her.

“We have to see Professor Dumbledore imminently!” Harry demanded when we got to her desk. McGonagall looked at each of us, a clear look of disappointment of how we were acting before she spoke.

“I'm afraid Professors Dumbledore is not here. He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and left imminently for London.”

_‘Of all the times.’_

“He's gone? But this is important!” Harry stated. “This is about the Sorcerer's Stone.” McGonagall stared at us shocked and extremely confused, most likely with our knowledge of the stone.

“How do you know–”

“Someone's going to try and steal it,” I said, cutting her off. Just by the look on her face, I could tell that she was taking my words into consideration as her eyes looked over each one of us.

“I don't know how you four found out about the stone, but I assure you it is perfectly well protected. Now would you go back to your dormitories? Quietly,” she told us, clearly still wondering how we found out.

“Well that could've gone better,” I said as we left the room, causing the others to nod.

“That was not stranger Hagrid met. It was Snape. Which mean he knows how to get past Fluffy,” Harry said, causing me to internally sigh.

“And with Dumbledore gone–”

“Good afternoon.” The four of us tensed before we turned around to see Snape. Snape looked over us, his eyes seeming to narrow at me, making me think that he saw where we had come from before he turned his attention to the three Gryffindors next to me.

“Now what would three young Gryffindors – such as yourselves – be doing inside on a day like this?” Hermione opened her mouth to answer only to start stumbling over her words, unable to find the right way to word her sentence.

“You ought to be careful. People will think you're...” Snape said, eyes trailing over the three before fully landing on Harry, who was looking at him with defiance on his face. “...up to something.” With that Snape walked away, leaving Hermione, Ron, and I to let out a breath we were holding.

 _‘Damn, Professor Snape can be intimidating when he wants to be,’_ I thought before Hermione spoke.

“Now what do we do?”

“We go down the trap door,” Harry answered, before looking at the three of us. “Tonight.” I sighed.

“I still think you're wrong on who wants the stone, but I'll meet you on the third floor. Just be quick,” I told them before I started for the Slytherin common room. Night came quickly and like the night that I had chosen to follow Malfoy, I stayed up reading until everyone went to bed. Quietly sneaking out of the common room I head for the third floor.

“Well, well, well, if it isn't Little Callard our of bed.”

_‘Oh god.’_

“What a naughty student. Breaking the rules.”

“Like you can talk Peeves,” I said, face in the direction the voice of the poltergeist came from. Peeves laughed.

“True, true, but for a first year...” I rolled my eyes.

“I don't have time for this. Go find Mr. Filch and pester him for a while,” I said, waving the poltergeist off.

“That's not a bad idea,” he said before he floated through a wall.

 _‘I swear he's going to come in handy one day, but until then he's going to be a pest,’_ I thought as I reached the arch that leads to the third floor. After a few minutes, the sound of footsteps could be heard on the stairs causing me to slip behind the wall.

“Thia,” I heard Ron whisper, causing me to peer around the wall only to see nothing.

“Invisibility cloak?”

“Yeah. Now get under here,” he said, lifting the cloak making it so I could see the three of them.

“What took you so long?” I asked, slipping under the cloak.

“We ran into Neville, but Hermione took care of him,” Harry answered, causing me to nod. We made our way to the right-hand side of the corridor and into the room that Fluffy resided in, only to find him asleep to the sound of a harp.

“Snape's already been here. He's put a spell on the harp,” Harry said as we carefully walked towards the trapdoor, which at the moment had one of Fluffy's massive paws on it. I generally though Harry was crazy when he told us that we had to move his paw, which we did surprisingly without waking the three-headed dog. Once the paw was moved and the trap door open Harry said that he would go first but that was when the harp stopped playing, which sadly meant that Fluffy woke. The four of us screamed before we jumped through the trap door only to land in a net of Devil Snare. Within minutes we were caught like a fly in a spider's web.

Hermione instructed us that we needed to relax though maybe not in the right words since Ron and Harry panicked a little more when she mentions that is would only kill us faster if we struggled. Hermione and I relaxed and sunk through the Devil Snare to the stone floor below. Eventually, Harry followed though that made it so Ron freaked.

“He's not relaxing, is he?” Hermione asked.

“Apparently not,” Harry answered as the Devil Snare cut off Ron's screams though you could still hear him struggling.

“We've gotta do something.”

“What?”

“I remember reading something in Herbology. Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare. It's deadly fun...” Hermione started.

“But will sulk in the sun,” her and I finished.

“That's it! Devils Snare hates sunlight,” Hermione concluded as I grabbed my wand and pointed it at the said plant.

“Lumus Solem,” I cried, causing the Devils Snare to unwind itself from Ron, who dropped to the ground. Harry helped Ron, who was now acting as if he wasn't panicking a few seconds ago.

“Lucky we didn't panic,” Ron said, looking up at the Devils Snare.

_‘Really Ronald.’_

“Lucky Hermione and Cynthia pay attention in Herbology,” Harry countered before a fluttering sound was heard. We made our way towards the sound only to come to a room filled with winged keys and in the middle of the room was a lone broomstick. Harry had used said broom to get an old key though while he did that he was being chased by the rest of them. We ended up running out of that room, or in Harry's case fly one when we finally got the key. Then we came to a dimly lit room that had by the looks of it statues along the sides and in front of us.

“I don't like this. I don't like this at all,” Hermione said.

“You're not the only one.”

“Where are we?” Harry asked, looking around the room. “A graveyard?”

“This is no graveyard,” Ron said before he walked a little further in the room. “It's a chessboard.” The moment the words left his lips the room lit up, showing us all the pieces though I noticed that there were four empty spaces on the side that we stood on, which held the black pieces.

 _‘I already can see where this is going,’_ I thought as my eyes fell upon the door across the room. We started for the door only for the pawns on the white side to take their swords and hold them in an x-shape, causing us to back up slowly until they put the swords away.

“Now what do we do?” Hermione asked.

“It's obvious, isn't it? We've gotta play our way across the room,” Ron answered. “Alright. Harry, you take empty bishop's square. Hermione, you'll be the queen's side castle, Thia, king's side castle. As for me, I'll be a knight.”

“What happens now?” Hermione asked when we all took our places.

“Well, white moves first,” Ron said. “And then...we play.” Hermione asked if this was going to be like real wizard's chess and with the destruction of a pawn told us it was going to be exactly like wizard's chess. Ron took charge moving the pieces and piece after piece we watched them be destroyed by white's queen. It was finally down to the four of us and our king.

“Wait a minute,” Harry mumbled catching our attention.

“You understand right, Harry. Once I make my move, the queen will take me. Then you're free to check the king,” Ron said.

“No. Ron, no!”

“What is it?” Hermione asked, can't blame her if I didn't play with Ron most of the time I wouldn't really know what's going on either.

“He's going to sacrifice himself,” I answered, making her eyes go wide.

“No, you can't! There must be another way!” Hermione yelled.

“Do you wanna stop Snape from getting that stone or not?” Ron asked her before he turned back to Harry. “Harry, it's you that has to go on. I know it. Not me. Not Thia. Not Hermione. You,” he added, causing Harry to nod. Ron took his move and like he knew the queen took him. Harry checked the king and with some encouraging words from both Hermione and myself he continued on, leaving the two of us to look after Ron.

 


	10. Epilogue

It's been a few days since the four of us went after the stone and I was right. It wasn't Snape who wanted the stone, it was Quirrell, who literally was two-faced. Underneath the purple turban that he normally wore hid the face of the Dark Lord. Apparently, Harry somehow got the Sorcerer's Stone and ended up killing Quirrell, though I doubt he killed Voldemort. Dumbledore had the Stone destroyed meaning Nicholas Flamel will eventually die, but we all must die someday. But enough of that, tonight is the last night of the year, meaning it's the last night we spend in the castle. We all now sit with our house, wearing the same pointed, black hats that the upper classmates wore when we first years arrived, talking with those we won't see until next year.

This was also the day that the house cup would be awarded and with the green tapestry that was hanging from the ceiling that had Slytherin written on it in silver, you could already tell who has it, but something tells me the surprises aren't done yet. A chime drew everyone's attention to the Professors and once all our attention what on them Dumbledore stood.

“Another year, gone. And now, as I understand it, the house cup needs awarding and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor with 312 points.” I couldn't help but feel bad for them though it didn't help I wanted to reach across the table and slap Malfoy for the smug look on his face. “Third place, Hufflepuff with 352 points. In second place, Ravenclaw with 426 points. And in first place, with 472 points, Slytherin house.” There were cheers with each house through the almost all of the Slytherin's, besides myself and Sambiance, cheered. I didn't think that we deserved it with a lot of the things that the house had done throughout the year.

“Yes, yes, well done, Slytherin. Well done, Slytherin. However, recent events must be taken into account. And I have a few last minute points to award,” Dumbledore said, causing a slight smile to appear on my face as he continued. “To Miss Hermione Granger, for the cool use of intellect...while others were in grave peril...50 points. Second, to Mr. Ronald Weasley, for the best-played game of chess...that Hogwarts has seen these many years, 50 points. And third...to Mr. Harry Potter...for Pure nerve and outstanding courage...I award Gryffindor house 60 points. Finally, it takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies...but a great deal more to stand up to your friends. I award 10 points...to Neville Longbottom. Assuming that my calculations are correct...I believe that a change of decoration is in order.” With a clap of Dumbledore's hand the tapestry that hung changed from Slytherin to Gryffindor.

“Gryffindor wins the house cup.” The Gryffindor table exploded into cheers, along with everyone else besides the Slytherins and to be honest I couldn't help but smile as I watched the celebration. I looked over at Dumbledore, only to see him smile at me, which I gladly returned. I may have spoken with Dumbledore in between those four days, but that's only for he and I to know. The celebrations went on for some time though eventually, everyone called it a night and when morning came we were getting ready to board the Hogwarts Express. Hagrid was ushering us all on through Harry did stop to say goodbye to him, being as Ron, Hermione, and I already had.

“Feels strange to be going home, doesn't it?” Hermione asked Harry when he came back over to us.

“I'm not going home,” Harry said before looking back at Hagrid. “Not really.” I smiled. With those who don't have much or have been around magic as they grow up, you find that Hogwarts becomes your home or just becomes another one.

 

_ “I've always known that Hogwarts held it's own secrets, but to have my first year to be like it was, really did make me wonder. What secrets will we uncover as time goes on? What adventures would we have within those walls? Who could we possibly meet and how far could it all go? I guess time was the only thing that could tell that. I knew one thing for sure though, each new year at Hogwarts was going to be much more eventful than the last.” _

 

 


End file.
